Gewalt
by Puuum
Summary: "La violencia crea más problemas sociales que los que resuelve.". Serie de relatos cortos. Reto de escritores para quince días. No pairing establecida, aunque sí una preferida. (Gewalt: Violencia. Alemán). Rating T por si las moscas.
1. Día uno: Drabble de pj favorito

**_Disclaimer_** : _Todos sabemos que Ed, Edd y Eddy no me pertenece. La serie es propiedad de Danny Antonucci y producida por CN. No tengo nada que ver con ninguno de los dos ni lucro con su increíble trabajo. Solo intento imaginar cosas de fans y para fans._

 _ **Advertencia** : Violencia intrafamiliar, tema sensible._

* * *

 **Razones**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana comenzó como cada día. Las voces de sus padres le despertaron temprano en la mañana. No necesitaba un maldito despertador, ¿para qué? Ellos se encargaban de esa tarea todo el tiempo con sus discusiones estúpidas. Que falta dinero en la casa, que el "niño" necesitaba más atención. Entonces comenzaban los intercambios de insultos. De una parte y de otra. Él no era el verdadero problema en la discusión. Sus padres siempre ponían excusas para lo que era una seguidilla interminable de peleas. A veces, el pelirrojo debía detener la mano de su padre cuando bajaba a la cocina a desayunar. Muchos de ellos no había podido frenarlos con su mano, pero sí con su rostro o su estómago, dependiendo de dónde creyera el mayor que debía ir. "Tu madre se pone muy tonta" era la respuesta que siempre tenía el hombre para darle. Siempre pensó que el que más necesitaba golpes era su viejo, pero nunca se atrevió a levantarle la mano de vuelta.

Salía de casa con una sonrisa arrogante y falsa (sobretodo falsa). Nadie podía saber lo que pasaba en su casa. Sus golpes los escondía o se hacía el rudo con ellos, inventando historias. Nadie podía saber por qué en la escuela golpeaba a sus compañeros más débiles y les insultaba. "Sin razón", creían todos, pero eso no era cierto. Nadie tenía una idea de lo que pasaba en su corazón y en su cabeza. De las ganas que tenía de desahogarse. ¿La única forma de hacerlo que conocía? Golpeando a alguien más. "Son unos idiotas", respondía cuando le preguntaban. Se estaba volviendo alguien que nunca quiso ser. Se estaba convirtiendo en alguien como su padre.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Tanto tiempo, queridos lectores. Me he ausentado bastante, ¿no creen? Ya era hora de subir algo, y esto está calentito, como pan recién hecho. Ya vale. Encontré este reto de quince días para escritores y quise aceptarlo. Se supone que es un escrito cada día. El de hoy: "Drabble de tu personaje favorito". No me pregunten por qué elegí a Kevin. Solo lo hice y ya. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero soy mala haciendo cosas tan cortas (aún así debo practicar)._

 _No sé si las siguientes historias serán continuación de esta, pero sé que tendrán relación una con otra. Y será una cada día. Cumpliré, really. Idk, son cosas que debía aclarar. So, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, chavos._

 ** _¿Merece review~?_**

 **V**


	2. Día dos: One-shot de tu OTP

**_Disclaimer : _**_Ya saben a quién le pertenecen estos personajes ¡No! No soy yo la dueña ni los uso para ganar alguna recompensa monetaria. Alabado sea Danny A._

 ** _Advertencia_** ** _:_** _Hecho a base de teléfono móvil, pueden haber dedazos. Ah, sí. Un poco de violencia. No lo hagan en sus casas, pls._

* * *

 **Einseitige.**

.

.

No podía creerlo. No. Alguien como él no podía estar pasando por algo así, ¿verdad? No él. Alguien que trataba mal a las chicas (aunque ellas seguían buscándole para _aventuras_ nocturnas) y que trataba peor a los chicos. Tenía que ser él quien se enamorara de otro hombre ¡Otro hombre! ¿No sonaba algo estúpido? Y había algo peor (como si no fuera suficientemente malo que le gustara un hombre):

 _Era el chico a quien más maltrataba_.

Y era absurdo, ¿saben? porque lo intentó muchas veces. Intentó acercarse cuando no habían estúpidos rondando a su alrededor, intentó declararse varias veces, pero era inútil. Siempre tenía ese impulso de golpear su rostro. Siempre tenía esas ganas de insultarle. _Y lo hacía._

Era algo que no podía evitar. Muchos no comprenderán. A veces ni él lo hacía. No, jamás lo hacía. Es decir ¿cómo puedes decir que alguien te gusta cuando estás todo el tiempo golpeándole y diciéndole cosas que realmente no son buenas para la salud mental? Pero él sabía lo que sentía. Si bien no podía aceptarlo del todo, sabía que tenía todos los _síntomas_ que se deben tener cuando se está enamorado.

Desde esas cosquillas en la boca del estómago (muchos decían que eran como mariposas. Él creía que eso era algo de chicas), hasta ponerse nervioso cuando se acercaba o rondaba cerca. Pero ustedes no lo entienden. Todas las personas tienen SU propia forma de ponerse nervioso, ¿no? Pues bien, él tenía la suya… no era la correcta, pero era suya.

Era extraño ¡extraño y tan molesto! Porque cuando tenía siquiera el _valor_ para hablarle era para hacer una escena de celos. Cosa que estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Él lo sabía, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡no eran nada! ¡Ni siquiera eran amigos! ¿y se creía con el derecho a decirle con quién podía juntarse y con quién no? ¡Estúpido! Cada vez que le decía algo con respecto a ello, el chico frente a él le miraba de forma extraña que nunca sabía cómo interpretar. Entonces decía siempre lo mismo. " _Mil disculpas, Kevin, pero no tienes el derecho ni el permiso para entrometerte en mi vida_ ". Y Kevin siempre pensaba lo mismo. " _No seas estúpido. Lo hago por tu propio bien"._ Pero no le decía nada. No. No usaba las palabras. Simplemente soltaba un gruñido y golpeaba su rostro con el puño para luego irse de ahí. Ya pasaba tan a menudo que si Doble D veía al pelirrojo acercarse, se encogía e intentaba correr lo más pronto posible para alejarse de él.

Kevin lo sabía, le estaba evitando. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tenía que hacerlo! Uh, bueno. Tal vez le ha golpeado un par de veces… tal vez le golpeó e insultó cada día, ¡pero intentaba ser diferente! ¿o no? Quería gustarle a Doble D. Realmente quería.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Conquistaría al de gorro negro. De forma normal, romántica. No más nervios. No más golpes. Se acercaría a decirle que le gustaba. Que quería tener una cita con él.

 _Pero Eddward le evitaba._

Y no podía culparlo, ¿vale?, pero vamos… ¡de verdad quería ser diferente! ¿cómo iba a poder pedirle una oportunidad si no le podía dirigir la palabra? ¡No podía acercarse ni a medio metro de él! Solo quería entregarle una flor. Solo quería ser amable con él. Maldita sea. _**Maldita sea.**_

Se le estaba yendo de las manos. La ira le recorría. ¡No podía controlarlo! Entonces pudo encontrarle solo por fin, sin sus molestos amigos. Le acorraló contra la pared y sonrió de lado. El chico comenzó a temblar. Estaba asustado. Muchísimo. Internamente pedía a todo lo santo que el pelirrojo no hiciera nada contra él. No quería más golpes. No quería más.

—Me gustas —Fue lo que le dijo. Cara a cara. Lo admitió por fin.

Doble D quedó helado.

—Lo siento, Kevin —Susurró con la mirada pegada en el suelo. Estaba nervioso—. Lo siento, pero no soy así, yo…

Kevin golpeó la pared tras el pelinegro y le vio ahora con el ceño fruncido, serio.

—No. No me digas eso, Doble tonto —Entrecerró sus ojos y un gruñido escapó de su garganta. Se tomó la cabeza con molestia. Su padre siempre tuvo razón. "Tu madre se pone un poco tonta a veces". Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente—. No lo digas ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardé en tomar la decisión de decirlo? —Sí. Eddward también se estaba poniendo tonto. También lo estaba haciendo. Y Kevin quería actuar como su padre. Quería que Doble D le quisiera. Obligarle si era necesario, y su padre le había dado las herramientas.

Le tomó por su cuello y le miró con sus ojos llenos de dolor. Estaban húmedos. Tenía tanto que botar. Tenía tanto que desahogar. Y Edd lo notó, pero ahí, siendo privado de aire, ¿qué podía hacer? Pronto dejaría de respirar. No, por favor… quería hacer algo. De verdad quería. Sus ojos dedicaron a Kevin una súplica silenciosa. " _Déjame ayudarte, Kevin. Yo puedo ayudarte_ ", era lo que pensaba. Y pareciera que el pelirrojo entendió, porque en ese momento le soltó mientras le miraba sorprendido y casi sin creerse lo que había pasado. Casi mató a quien le gustaba ¿Eso era normal? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Lo siento. No debí. Uh… —Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se arrodilló en el suelo. Estaba arrepentido. Realmente lo estaba. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin detenerse. Lo sentía.

—Kevin, está bien. Solo… déjame ayudarte, ¿si? —Se arrodilló a su lado y posó su mano en la espalda ajena—. Yo puedo ayudarte… solo necesito saber qué es lo que sucede.

Y entonces el de ojos verdes le miró. Se quedó observándole fijamente por un par de minutos que asustaron a Doble D. Se le hicieron eternos, pero por fin terminaron. El de gorra roja frunció un poco el ceño pero, contrario a lo que esperaba el otro, simplemente se levantó y se fue de ahí. No podía soportar la vergüenza de haber atacado a quien le gustaba.

Ayuda. _Ayuda_. Era eso lo que necesitaba. Y quizás, tal vez, debía aceptar la que le ofrecía el de ojos cyan.

 _Tal vez algo pudiera hacer._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _¡Día dos del reto! Hoy tocaba hacer un One-shot de mi OTP que, como todos deben saber, es el KevEdd, sin embargo, quise no hacerlo tan empalagoso y algo relacionado con el primer relato. Además del nombre del fic, en general. Este capítulo recibe su nombre de la palabra alemana para "Unilateral". Lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta que mi OTP se trate así, pero a veces es bueno variar._

 _Odio subir fics por móvil._

 ** _¿Merece review?_**

 **V**


	3. Día tres: Viñeta de romance

_**Disclaimer:**_ _EEnE no me pertenece. Que Dios se apiade de mi alma y Danny A. me perdone por estas atrocidades._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _No es tan romántica como debería. Relación HxH. Si no te gusta, no sé si debas leerlo, pero si quieres, adelante. ¡KevEdd! Quizás algún dedazo por estar en el móvil._

* * *

 **Lieben**.

 **.**

 **.**

Kevin aceptó la ayuda de Edd. En poco tiempo ambos eran más cercanos de lo que esperaban ser en algún momento, lo que fue bastante bueno por el pelirrojo que, si bien no se lo esperaba, fue una grata sorpresa.

Doble D comenzaba a tener sentimientos por el más alto, y eso le tenía algo confundido. Se preguntarán muchos el por qué. Bueno, Kevin siempre había maltratado a Eddward tanto física como psicológicamente, ¿cómo es que se sentiría atraído por él? Sonaba como una verdadera locura. A veces, cuando se sentaba a meditarlo (y no es que lo hiciera mucho), ni él mismo se comprendía.

Bien, era cierto, el de ojos verdes le había provocado infinidad de problemas, sí, pero ¡Cuando estaba con él a solas era tan amable y cariñoso! Uh… al menos todo lo cariñoso que el otro podía ser, ¿no? Y sí, algunas veces no controlaba su ira, pero para ello estaban trabajando.

Lo había notado. El de gorra roja hacía un gran esfuerzo para _conquistarle_. Pequeños detalles como darle su sándwich del almuerzo, una flor o simplemente decirle que lucía bien (aunque siempre se vistiera y arreglara igual), le hacían ignorar todas las veces que le trataba mal. Hacían que su corazón golpeara en su pecho y se sentía como nunca.

Entonces, un día como cualquiera, aceptó ser su novio.

Se prometieron _amor_ como ninguno de los dos creyó que pasaría alguna vez.

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que ya no pasaba con ellos como antes. Solía evitarles con excusas tontas y eso les estaba pareciendo extraño, sobretodo a Eddy.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede, cabeza de calcetín? —Le preguntó un día cuando le encontraron libre al fin.

—¡Ya casi no te vemos! —Aportó Ed, enseñando un puchero.

Doble D se tensó. Kevin le había dicho tiempo atrás que no le gustaba que se juntara con otros tontos. Que no debería verlos. Al negarse Eddward, el pelirrojo le había golpeado. Entonces tuvo que aceptar. No quería perder, tampoco, lo que había logrado ganar con Kevin.

—Lo siento, caballeros —Se excusó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Cuando se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie, bajó su mirada—. Estoy muy, muy ocupado. Seguro podemos vernos en otro momento. En otro lugar.

Una inclinación y entonces se fue de ahí. Tenía que buscar a Kevin y salir con él.

Se saludaron con un beso rápido y una sonrisa, y juntos se fueron a casa.

Eddy los vio. _Y la sensación provocada no le gustó para nada._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Esta viñeta debería haber sido para el veintitrés si no me equivoco, pero las cosas no se dieron. Era el turno de "Viñeta de romance". Es lo mejor que pude hacer sin salirme de la trama que quiero para este fic._

 _En fin, gracias a quienes han dejado reviews, y ¡Feliz navidad!_

 ** _¿Merece review?_**

 **V**


End file.
